tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Holiday Party Discussion
Log Title: Holiday Party Discussion Characters: Psyche-Out, Wisp Location: The Pit Date: November 27, 2006 TP: None Summary: Psyche-Out and Wisp discuss the need for a G.I. Joe holiday party. Category:2006 Category:Logs As logged by Psyche-Out on Monday, November 27, 2006. Command Center - The Pitt This is the Heart of the G.I. Joe Base. It is set up almost like NASA's Mission control, but one a grander scale. Instead of only one wall filled with Screens and information, three of the walls have large screens that display maps and Information. Leading from the center of the room is a slope filled with rows of Monitoring stations, where Individual techs can watch just part of the world. In the center of the room, from which all the slopes start, is a raised Dias, from which the Command Center's Command Staff can watch the action, and also, address troops, or other groups, gathered along the fourth wall, which is set up like a briefing area. All of the Pit seems to be accessible from various doors leading from the Command Center. ;Contents: • Wisp Wisp sits quietly at a console, monitoring, well, monday night football. Psyche-Out comes into the Command Center, looking around. Wisp glances up a little bit, waving slightly. "Hi there..." Psyche-Out looks over, and gives a friendly wave, before wandering over. Wisp smiles more. "So what's news?" Psyche-Out glances at the football scores before returning the smile. "Well, my Niners apparently were nice enough to help end St. Louis's losing streak." He shakes his head in exaggerated shame. Wisp hmms a little at that and nods. "Sorry to hear that." Psyche-Out says, "We'd won three straight games. You'd think we could beat the worst defense in the league..." Wisp laughs a little at that and shrugs. "Well, on any given Sunday, y'know..." Psyche-Out chuckles. "Did you have a good weekend?" He leans casually against a monitor in the command room. Wisp smiles and nods. "Certainly." Psyche-Out nods. "Good to hear it. Get out of the base?" Wisp shrugs a little. "For a little bit, yes. Not a whole lot. I'll be gone more at Christmas, probably." Psyche-Out says, "Ah. That's good.” He looks around the Command Center. “I guess we should start decorating the off-duty lounge..." Wisp nods a little at that. "I guess so..." Psyche-Out hms... "A holiday tree, certainly. What else?" Wisp nods a little and shrugs. "Not sure what all else. Need to respect all potential holidays followed..." Psyche-Out nods. "I have a list. I'd better check it twice." He grins impishly. Wisp nods at that, laughing and rolling her eyes. "Guess so." Psyche-Out says, "I know we have Christian, Jewish, Native American and Shinto... Not to mention Buddhism... I'm agnostic, but we don't get our own holiday. I suppose I can put something up for Pastafarianism..." Wisp nods a little at that, raising her eyebrows. "Ah. Not sure what all has a winter holiday at the same time." Psyche-Out nods. "I'm sure we have enough stored away for any accommodation. We can even avoid a lawsuit and acknowledge the pagans." He grins. Wisp nods a little at that and shrugs. "Well, that's good, then." Psyche-Out says, "Yep. I should get together a committee for this year's Holiday party." Wisp nods at that and smiles. "Well, if you need my help on anything, just ask." Psyche-Out nods. "Sounds excellent." Wisp smiles and nods. "Yep. I'll see how much I can get to the parties and such; I have to see my parents, as noted, sometime for it." Psyche-Out nods. "We'll have to schedule it not conflict with family plans. I know a lot of us scatter for the holidays." Wisp nods slightly and considers that. "Most likely in the next couple of weeks or such, then." Psyche-Out nods. "All the more reason to start planning soon." Wisp smiles a little and nods. "Definitely." Joe Lieutenant General Hawk says, "Scarlett. Could you please come to my office?" Joe Scarlett says, "Understood, sir. Welcome back, by the way. Shall I come alone, or bring Miss White-Eagle with me?" Psyche-Out glances up at the radio squawk. Joe Lieutenant General Hawk says, "Alone for now, please, but have guards ready to escort her here after you make your report." Psyche-Out says, "Oh. He's back after all." Wisp hmms a little at that. "Sounds like it. Wow." Joe Scarlett says, "Understood. I'll be there momentarily." Psyche-Out says, "I heard he was here, but haven't seen him all day. He Must be plowing though paperwork." Wisp hmms and nods. "Guess so." Psyche-Out chuckles sympathetically. Wisp winces. "Hate to think of how much there is." Psyche-Out says, "I thought the psych division had a lot of paperwork..." Wisp nods a little and shrugs. "It always gets worse as the ranks go higher." "I've noticed that. I'm starting to regret accepting my commission," Psyche-Out chuckles warmly. Wisp laughs a little at that, nodding quickly. "Well, yeah. I'm used to it, I guess." Psyche-Out smirks. "Well, yeah. I knew when I went for my doctoral thesis I'd be writing articles and reports for the rest of my working life. I didn't realize how much worse it would be in the military than academia, however.” Wisp smiles a little at that, nodding :) She considers. "Yeah. It takes adjustment.” "Luckily, my time at Berkeley prepared me for endless bullshit reports," Psyche-Out chuckles. Wisp laughs a little at that and nods. "I got a look at some of the levels of reports, before signing up.” Psyche-Out raises his eyebrows. "Oh?" Wisp smiles a little and shrugs. "I'm from a military family to start with. I used to see more paperwork than I get, from my dad's side." Psyche-Out says, "Well, I'll get started on the preparations. I'm counting on you to help!" Wisp nods a little. "Of course I'll help." Psyche-Out smiles warmly, and waves as he heads out. Wisp smiles, waving.